It sometimes occurs that a fluid is caused to flow through a conduit for an extended, unintended period of time. For example, one may turn on a water line in a home and leave the home having forgotten to shut it off. This, of course, creates waste and unnecessary expense. In other cases water lines may rupture as from the effects of subfreezing weather conditions whereupon water that had been shut off begins to flow through breaches in the lines. When this occurs not only is waste created but the water is likely to damage the structure in which the water lines are located. In some cases, as with mountain lodges that are only infrequently used in winter, water can flow undetected for substantial periods of time.
Heretofore, timing valves have been devised that enable one to open a water line or the like for a selected period of time at the conclusion of which the valve is automatically closed. Lawn sprinkler systems, for example, often employ such time controlled valves like those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,456,493, 4,012,673 and 4,270,574. Some home appliances, such as laundry machines, also employ time controlled valves as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,332.
The just described types of time controlled valves cannot be well used to solve the problem first mentioned since these valves have to be initially actuated by the user. In addition, it would obviously be impractical to substitute a time controlled valve for every faucet and valve in a home environment, including those already on some form of automatic control as with washing machines, hot water heaters and the like.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a controller which may be used to limit the flow of water or other fluid that overcomes the just described problem. It is to the provision of such a controller that the present invention is primarily directed.